


Pretty Tied Up

by Si_Cha



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 这不是一个秘密。Slash喜欢被捆绑。每个人都知道这件事，Duff当然也不例外。





	Pretty Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is fictional and do not reflect on the real people written about.  
> 懒得想题目了！

这不是一个秘密。

Slash喜欢被捆绑。

每个人都知道这件事，Duff当然也不例外。

“嘿，Izzy，我们下次把Slash捆起来怎么样？”距离他们把他们的鼓手捆起来已经一年多了。

“不了，对象是Slash的话，这事就变得和性有关系了。”Izzy咬着烟，从牙缝间吐出这话。

之后Duff没再和Izzy提这件事，Izzy也没有。但显然他和其他人说了，因为几天后，当Duff喝得烂醉时，Steven在他旁边坐下，“Duff，听说你想找人把Slash绑起来？”他看起来嗑嗨了。

“你听谁说的？”他不知道他有没有清楚地表达自己的意思，不过没什么关系，他知道答案，他只是象征性的问一问。

“Iz。是这样吗？”

“是。”

“我怎么样？”Steven对着他傻笑。

Steven看起来不像是会将别人绑起来的人，Duff不明白Izzy为什么会找他，尽管他不会找Axl，但也有其他人。不过这正是Izzy会做的事情。不是说喝多了就想不到这些，只是Duff现在处理信息有些慢。“好。”他觉得Steven第二天就会忘了这事，他甚至不确认自己是否会记得。

当第二天晚上Steven拿着绳子出现在Duff面前时，他发现他们的鼓手是认真的。他手上的绳子甚至不是麻质的，而是棉质的。

他们走进Slash的房间时，Slash正光着身子躺在床上，睡得很沉。他从派对上回来，喝过酒，干过果儿，嗑过药。现在想要将他绑起来不是什么难事。他们将他的双手绑在床头上，双脚绑在床脚上。Slash背靠床头，双腿大张，颇具色情意味。Duff拍拍Steven的肩膀，“走吧。”

Steven却露出邪恶的笑容，他很少这样，“还没结束呢。”

他从口袋里掏出润滑剂和阴茎环，Duff扬起眉头看着他。“你知道我们从很早以前就有这种关系了吧？”

其实他不清楚，但他和Slash的关系本就十分开放，比起传统的情侣更像是有些情侣意味的炮友。好吧，Duff承认，他们的关系比这更近一层，他可以接受Slash和一些人发生关系，但不是所有人，如果那个人是Steven的话……见鬼，他甚至想看Steven操他，然后再把他的老二轮流插到这两个人的身体里。

在他想着这些的时候，Steven已经抹上润滑液开始套弄Slash瘫软的阴茎了，Slash的阴茎逐渐胀大，Steven将它含进嘴里。Duff看着这一幕，发现自己硬了，他的呼吸也因此变得沉重。Duff看见Slash睁开眼，“Steven。”他的声音十分懒散。

“嗨，Slash，晚上好。”Duff可以看到Steven上扬的嘴角。接着Steven的目光转向自己，他看了一眼Duff的胯下，然后伸出手隔着衣服磨蹭，“Duff也在这里。”

Duff感觉那位阳光甜美又带些傻气的鼓手此时就像恶魔，他怪罪于Izzy。他朝Slash微笑，然后走开，“我拿个东西。”他绝不是在逃避。

他看到Steven重新将Slash的阴茎含进嘴里，而Slash看着他，呻吟着。Duff别开目光，他需要专注于眼前的事——从床头柜里取出震动棒，他没有拿硕大的假阳具——而不是转身把老二插进他们的屁眼里。

当Duff拿着震动棒站在床边时，Steven已经为Slash套上阴茎环了。“操。”Slash抬起他的腰，看来这个玩具令他兴奋。

“你觉得我们是不是应该把他的腰也捆起来？”

“好主意。”Steven拿过放在一旁的绳子开始行动，而Duff则抹了些润滑剂在手上，开始按揉Slash的后穴。

Steven将Slash绑好时，Duff已经塞进一根手指了。Slash张着嘴，呻吟着，说些含义不明的话。Steven凑过去亲吻他，Duff可以听见他的呜咽声。Steven离开后，Duff可以看见Slash嘴角亮晶晶的唾液，他感到自己的阴茎在紧绷的皮裤里有些难受。他希望Steven可以帮他解放，然后用手或是嘴触碰它。但Steven跪在另一边，他在Duff伸入第二根手指的时候用舌头舔Slash的后穴，舔Duff的指根。

“操，这感觉太棒了。”

Duff在心底里表示同意，他瞥见Steven已经解开皮裤，将自己的阴茎握在手中，他没有脱下裤子，只是解开拉链，Duff也忍不住用另一只手隔着裤子磨蹭自己胀大的阴茎。当Duff准备加入第三根手指时，Steven制止了他，Duff露出疑惑的表情，Steven用行动向他解答——他握住Duff的手，伸出自己的中指，和Duff的两根手指一起插入Slash的身体里。

Slash看到了他们的动作，他仰着头，发出含糊不清的咒骂。Duff看着他露出的脖颈，凑上去，抓住他的头发强迫他仰得更靠后，然后露出牙齿亲吻他，在他脖子上留下印记，将手塞进他的口中，拨弄他的舌头，让他吮吸，让他的唾液控制不住地流下更多。

“Steven，把裤子脱下吧。”Steven照做了，Duff打算靠唾液支撑一会儿，润滑剂在他的范围之外，他可不想现在把手指抽出来。但接下来Duff看到的让他想即刻把自己的老二插进某个洞里，某个名字以S开头的队友的屁眼里——他可以这么做，在Steven艰难地用一只手脱下裤子并不影响用手指操Slash之后，Duff看到他的臀瓣之间有着黑色的东西，他太清楚那是什么了。

他迫不及待地将震动棒插进Slash的身体里，调整好角度让它摩擦他的前列腺同时不滑出。接着他打算拔出Steven的肛塞，却发现他已经四肢趴在床上准备好了。“操，”Duff抹了些润滑剂，然后插进Steven的后穴，他听到Steven低声的呻吟，和Slash的叫声和粗口，Slash正看着他们，他的阴茎已经在渗出前列腺液了。Duff在接受Steven的提议时，完全没有想到现在这个局面，不过他也不愿思考太多，他只想好好操Steven，他的确准备得很好。

他们沉迷于干与被干，没人理会Slash在一旁的叫声，他的 _请求_ 。“求你们了，操我吧，把东西拿走，碰一下我的鸡巴，我要爆炸了。”Duff只是惊讶于Slash此时还能组织出这样的语言。

“这一切的意义就是让你看着Duff干我，而你被绑起来不能释放自己——Duff，可以帮我撸吗？”

Steven还是那么蠢。不过Duff错了，Slash只是变得更兴奋了，他张着嘴，不停地说着含糊不清的话。Duff本不想帮管Steven，但现在他愿意这么做了，他握住Steven的阴茎，来回摩擦。“Slash，”Slash用迷茫的眼神看着Duff，Duff只是用余光看他，“你可以被操射吧。”他的话听起来更像是命令。

Slash拼命点头，然后说“是”。

“在我要求你的时候。”

“我尽量。”他察觉到Duff对答案的不满，很快又回答，“可以。”

像是对他的行动表示赞同，Steven向后顶了一下臀部又在他手里操里一下。Duff的力道加大了一些，“你很淘气。”

“那不就是我吗？”

特殊的体验让Duff比平时更加兴奋，很快他就觉得自己要射了，他想套上阴茎环坚持更久，让 _Slash受折磨更久_ 。但他想早点释放，他换了一种方法，他让Steven取下Slash的阴茎环，然后将他的阴茎含在嘴里，但是不让他射。Slash一直请求他们，但他被无视，他们知道他可以坚持得更久。

最先到达高潮的是Steven，他吐出Slash的阴茎，呻吟着。精液喷洒在Duff的手上，他觉得自己就要射了，“就是现在，Slash。”Slash射在了Steven的脸上，Duff想象着高潮后布满精液的Steven的脸庞，挺了两下腰身后射在了Steven的身体里。

他觉得这是最好的性爱之一。

当他们打算帮Slash解开绳索的时候，他已经睡着了，于是他们就那样把Slash扔在那里，后穴里插着震动棒，身上沾着精液，等着别人发现他，可能是任何一个人，也可能是他自己。

他们离开的时候Duff说出了他的疑问，“你今天看起来不太一样？”

“Izzy说我应该尝试点新东西，感觉很奇怪，但是很不错。”果然是Izzy。“以后还要来吗？”

Duff笑着揉了揉Steven的金毛，“当然。下次我们可以用麻绳了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有个电动抽插的那个更合适不过懒得查啥时候出现的而且操作不便就这样吧，不要在意细节！


End file.
